Something's Hidden
by DreamingOfASoullessIan
Summary: She didn't think, she would get it. There was just no way. But that's just it, she DIDN'T think.


DISCLAIMER: I always forget these things! I do NOT own anything except this shiny keyboard!

A/N: This one shot is loosely based on the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

They hate me. I know they do. Everyone hates me. And none of them understands why I did what I did. I had to. They would hurt so much less now than later, but I have to tell them why before it's too late.

FLASHBACK

_"Ian, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore," I whispered._

_"What can't you do, Wanda? I can help you," he whispered in my ear as he pulled the shovel out of my hands._

_"It's not that, Ian. W...we need to talk" I said as I pulled away, trying to hold back the sob that was building in my chest. I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the tunnels until we reached our hole in the wall._

_"Wanda, what's wrong? You're scaring me," he fell quiet for half a second before he whispered "Is something wrong with Jamie?"_

_"No, he's fine" I all but yelled._

_"Then what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled me into his chest. I drew away and got as far away from him as I could because being close hurt way too much considering what was about to happen._

_"I can't do this anymore," I began. "We aren't meant for each other. It's not right. We aren't even from the same planet." That was the biggest lie that has ever come from my mouth._

_"What are you saying, Wanda?" He cried out._

_"That I don't feel the same way anymore," I whispered. I was wrong. That was the biggest. I got up and walked out of the cave. As I walked through the corridors I decided to cut of all connections to every one._

END FLASHBACK

Tears ran down my nose and over my chin. That was a week ago and no one would talk to me and I wouldn't them. Ian was the worst; every time we were in the same area he would walk away in tears. Which leaves me here in the bathing room in front of the two streams where Kyle almost killed me.

My tiny body could easily slip in and disappear without anyone noticing. But suicide isn't an option. I leaned back and thought of how I was going to tell everyone.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" I heard a familiar voice call. Jamie.

"Yeah, I am," I called out. He walked out of the shadows of the entrance.

"Oh," he whispered. "Ummm, Doc told me to round up everyone and tell them to come to the game room"

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." I tried to keep the tears out of my voice.

"Wanda..." I just barley heard him whisper. Then his foots steps echoed through the tunnels.

I slowly got up and made my way to the game room. As I entered all the whispers died down to nothing and all eyes were on me except the ones I longed for the most. Those dark blue eyes...

Doc stood in the front of the room. Jeb sat up against the wall behind him. Jared and Melanie were staring at me from beside the shaking form of The One I Longed to See.

I sat down near the stream in the corner wishing I was alone to mourn. Jeb, oh so politely, cleared his throat. Everyone turn their gaze towards him.

"Now everyone we've had a rough couple of days. But that doesn't mean I won't cast you out for bein' rude. Now listen to Doc."

Doc let out a stressed laugh. "Thanks. I think. Anyway, um, Wanda, you need to tell them."

I jumped up and stared up at Doc. "You promised. You promised you wouldn't say anything until I did or it was too late!" I choked out. All eyes were on us.

"I can't do that to them and you know it. Think about what you're doing and who you're hurting. Have you thought of them? Of Ian? Of Jamie? Or Mel? Even Kyle can see it!" he retorted. "You haven't have you"

"Yes I have and that's why I did-" a sudden fit of coughs racked through my body.

"See Wanda it progressed to your lungs. I give it another week until the cancer spreads to your heart and soon to your "soul", if you don't let me do something."

"But—don't—you—get—it?—There's—nothing—you can do!" I yelled between coughs.

"But there is, damn it, you just won't listen!" He yelled back. Everyone else just stared at Doc and I, wondering what was going on.

"Tell them," he said in a low deadly voice.

"Fine. Will that make you happy, hurting everyone before they should face it?"

"Immensely," He hissed. I glared back.

I turned my body slightly and met Ian's eyes. He turned away quickly. I sighed as tears once again fell from my eyes.

"I have this type of cancer that spreads through souls. Souls contract it when a body can't handle a soul or multiple souls in this body's case, but it's so rare I didn't think any of it after I awoke those many months ago. It wasn't until recently that I noticed I was weaker then I was when I switched into this body, and I couldn't run any farther and my eyes grew duller. And I had Doc take a look to see what was wrong and he couldn't find anything so he gave me Heal but it didn't work. I still was becoming weaker, my eyes duller, and my stride smaller. That's when I remembered the cancer. It's so rare it doesn't even have a name, and I talked to Doc about it and explained to him that there was no cure. He thought there had to be something but there's not. My bones are literally turning to dust," I trailed of into another fit of coughs.

I turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait…." A voice echoed in the caves. I kept walking, ignoring all the pin needles in my legs and knees.

"Wanda, please stop" It said again only this time I recognized the voice as Ian. I slowly came to a halt and pressed my back into the wall.

"Wanda..." His voice was hoarse with tears. He buried his head his head in the crook of my neck as his hand wrapped around my waist. I rested my head on his.

"Please...Please don't leave me," he whispered. I could feel his hot tears on my neck as mine fell into his hair.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice. I'm so sorry" I cried into his hair. My knees started to give way, and the only thing holding me up was Ian. He slowly pulled us to the ground with me on his lap.

"There has to be something I can do. Can't we just put you in another body?" He questioned slowly.

"No, Ian, my soul is infected. If I get taken out of this body my soul will turn to dust on contact with the air. That's how weak I am."

He looked down at me and rested his forehead on mine, his lips centimeters from mine.

"I love you." he whispered, his cool breath washing over my face. He slowly leaned in and our lips connected.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

It hurt to breathe so I was doing less on it. I've already fractured my hip and a couple ribs are bruised from just laying here. Ian hasn't left my side since the kiss. Right then he was asleep on one of those dreadful cots.

The cancer had spread faster than anyone thought. I couldn't move with out hurting something; Ian grabbed my hand yesterday and now it's in a splint.

I started to sing softly a song my body's sister use to sing.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you and she stands under my colors_

_Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be_

_No ain't even gray but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I have just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white_

_When I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand_

_There's a boy here in town_

_Who says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed_

_By the sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts oh no I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words that I've been singin'_

_It's funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Ooh ooh the ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears and keep them in your pocket_

_Save em for a time when you're really gonna need em._

_Oh the sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

"Wanda..." Ian whispered.

"Ian, I love you. Never forget that. And always remember me, please." My head started to spin and little black dots appeared and began to spread. My ears started to ring and the volume decreased with each passing second. I could feel my lungs burn with lack of energy. My heart started to slow.

I looked for the beautiful dark blue before my eyes closed. The ringing stopped all there was was silence. My lungs refused to fill with air and my heart thumped it last beat...

A/N: Link for song is on profile!


End file.
